Call centers typically record interactions between employees and between employees and customers to monitor quality of performance. Typically, recording components used for such recording are specific to the types of interactions. For example, a company that records time division multiplexing (TDM) audio has a TDM recorder. If that company also records IP audio, the company also has an IP recorder that is separate and independent from the TDM recorder. In addition, if that company would like to record agent desktop screen, the company would need a screen capture recorder that is also separate and independent from the TDM and IP recorders. Each separate and independent recorder is operative to only receive and record a single specific type of interaction.
Typically, a company has multiple servers that are the source of information to the recorder. The recorder uses the information to determine whether to record the corresponding types of interactions. The multiple servers include, but are not limited to, computer-telephone integration (CTI) servers, customer relationship management (CRM) servers, e-mail servers, dialers, and session initiation protocol (SIP) proxy servers, for example. Typically, these servers may be integrated to different independent recorders. Each recorder is limited to the information provided by its respective server. In addition, analytical applications that evaluate the performance of a call center communicate with the recorders to access the various types of desirable recorded interactions. Hence, accessing a deployment of hybrid recorders can be difficult and may need different applications and hardware devices.
Currently, many companies use a 32-bit address scheme as part of their communication network, which limits the address space to 4,294,967,296 possible unique addresses.